The Pieces of My Heart
by Titancrazee
Summary: Starfire and robin have broken up six months and now Stars back on Tamaran but a certain bad guy coughslade comes around to bring them together....for the bad. ROBSTAR no duh!
1. Chapter 1

Starfire: Greetings fans of fiction!

Titancrazee: Ya…uh greetings this is my first fan fic so im a newbie.

Starfire: Since she is new of bies I ask of you to review kindly please!

The Pieces of My Heart

It was a bright, sunny day at the beautiful planet, Tameran. Inside the castle was the beautiful young teen by the name of Kori, or Starfire. With a yawn and a groan she got up lazily and got dressed.

_Why do I even bother getting up?, thought Star, I have nothing to say hello to or have nothing to do. _

_Stop your sadness that is passing you! You can not remember him. Like father said remembering is for the weak, you are Princess Starfire of Tamaran! _

She realized the 'mad side' of herself was right. She has a kingdom to rule.

"Koriand'r!" called Galfore, "It is time to feast on the fasting of breakfast"

"Yes Father! And it is called breakfast…I believe so"

Starfire had gotten so used to speaking English that she forgot her native language, Tamaranian. Poor Galfore had to keep up with 'the speaking of English' (A/N: Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but in my story Galfore is Star's Dad).

Father and daughter left to their 'eating quarters' and waited for their delish food to be served. Then Galfore saw her expression and knew it was time to ask her what in the world happened to her. She became so distant from him and the other royal subjects. He knew today was going to be the same expression to her face but today it seemed worser.

"Koriand'r", he said nervously, "I have been noticeing a difference with you. You are not as joyous as you been before. My you please explain me why this is?"

The expression on Starfire's face changed from depressing to surprised.

"Father why do you question my feelings?", she asked

"I longed for your smile since you have left for Earth"

"It is nothing of your concern"

"I believe it is Koriand'r, as princess of Tamaran you should be happy and set a good example for the people of Tamaran"

"Would you like to see me smile?!?!"

Starfire stood up and put her face closer to his, and let out a big twisted grin that couldn't even convince a two year old she was happy, but maybe crazy.

" Does this answer your question?", she said threatingly.

She ran off to her room and cried her eyes out. She plopped herself on the bed and allowed tears to continue falling n her plliow.

_What has become of me?, she thought, why deos this sorrow overcome me? I can not live in this condition. But I have no where else to go. Nobody seems to love me anymore._

"Oh X'Hal!", She exclaimed, "Why is it so hard to forget someone who hates you and donsen't even love you?"

End of Chapter One 

Dunnn dunnn dunnn!!! Hehehehhe I bet your like what happened to Star? Why is she depressed? Why is she yelling at Galfore? Why am I talking to myself?

I added the last part myself :)

The next Chappie is gonna be about: We all read how Star's day went in Chappie One now lets see how Robin is doing back on Earth….

* * *

Whats that? Is that a button that saids review on it? Well u should press it to review mio's story and remember what Star said before the story began!

Byes for now!


	2. Thoughts

Starfire: Greetings fans of fiction!

Titancrazee: Ya…uh greetings this is my first fan fic so im a newbie.

Starfire: Since she is new of bies I ask of you to review kindly please!

The Pieces of My Heart

It was a bright, sunny day at the beautiful planet, Tameran. Inside the castle was the beautiful young teen by the name of Kori, or Starfire. With a yawn and a groan she got up lazily and got dressed.

_Why do I even bother getting up?, thought Star, I have nothing to say hello to or have nothing to do. _

_Stop your sadness that is passing you! You can not remember him. Like father said remembering is for the weak, you are Princess Starfire of Tamaran! _

She realized the 'mad side' of herself was right. She has a kingdom to rule.

"Koriand'r!" called Galfore, "It is time to feast on the fasting of breakfast"

"Yes Father! And it is called breakfast…I believe so"

Starfire had gotten so used to speaking English that she forgot her native language, Tamaranian. Poor Galfore had to keep up with 'the speaking of English' (A/N: Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but in my story Galfore is Star's Dad).

Father and daughter left to their 'eating quarters' and waited for their delish food to be served. Then Galfore saw her expression and knew it was time to ask her what in the world happened to her. She became so distant from him and the other royal subjects. He knew today was going to be the same expression to her face but today it seemed worser.

"Koriand'r", he said nervously, "I have been noticeing a difference with you. You are not as joyous as you been before. My you please explain me why this is?"

The expression on Starfire's face changed from depressing to surprised.

"Father why do you question my feelings?", she asked

"I longed for your smile since you have left for Earth"

"It is nothing of your concern"

"I believe it is Koriand'r, as princess of Tamaran you should be happy and set a good example for the people of Tamaran"

"Would you like to see me smile?!?!"

Starfire stood up and put her face closer to his, and let out a big twisted grin that couldn't even convince a two year old she was happy, but maybe crazy.

" Does this answer your question?", she said threatingly.

She ran off to her room and cried her eyes out. She plopped herself on the bed and allowed tears to continue falling n her plliow.

_What has become of me?, she thought, why deos this sorrow overcome me? I can not live in this condition. But I have no where else to go. Nobody seems to love me anymore._

"Oh X'Hal!", She exclaimed, "Why is it so hard to forget someone who hates you and donsen't even love you?"

End of Chapter One 

Dunnn dunnn dunnn!!! Hehehehhe I bet your like what happened to Star? Why is she depressed? Why is she yelling at Galfore? Why am I talking to myself?

I added the last part myself :)

The next Chappie is gonna be about: We all read how Star's day went in Chappie One now lets see how Robin is doing back on Earth….

* * *

Whats that? Is that a button that saids review on it? Well u should press it to review mio's story and remember what Star said before the story began!

Byes for now!


	3. Thoughts the real one

Im so sorry I got so confused with making a new chapter. So I accedently made a copy of the old one so sorry! And I know, I know im late its cuz I j-just love you guys *tear*! Thank so much you guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Im also Late cuz I play the violin and I really wanna learn that one part of Damaged by Danity Kane (ya that pizzicato part) and oh have I have something to share wit u ! Have u ever tried listening to music while reading fics? Well lucky for u cuz I gotts me some songs to tell u 'bout!

No Air by Chris Brown and Jordan Sparks- good for kissy kissy romance parts (like Oneshots)

Viva La Vida by Coldplay- this song is really just for anything!

Run This Town by Rhianna, Jay-z, and Kanye West- even though we all know wat Kanye did on the VMAs (Kanye I hate u for that) we still (or just me) love his songs. Anyway, this song is good for those battles kinda like Slade and Robin Battling

Decode by Paramore- luv luv luv this song! I use it for sad things like character death..*tear*

Misery Business by Paramore- a fast song that me and my amigas play at school wit our ipods! Somehow teachers like it to…..

Live your Life by Rhianna and T.I.- for cool kick back parts I listen to this one while im hanging wit my homies

Crushcrushcrush by Paramore- no explanations! This song is effin awesome!

Bring Me to Life by Evanscence- I totally luve this song so much that's why I put it for the last (you know last but not least?) it's a mixture of rock and rap! It's a depressing song but who cares (besides me) it's the best for reading something wit Character death.

So that's all I have to tell u. you can search these on youtube. Id do any thing to make you read comfortable (it depends) so if you want some informacion (info) on music just review and Ill write it on my next story (that is if I know it) now who wants to see Robins Day? (say I do)

Thoughts

Robin's P.O.V

_Here I am again. Watching the damn ceiling for no good reason. Who knows what Starfires doing, shes probably happy wherever she is ._

_What are you taking about?! Snap out of it Grayson! You know what she did! _

_I know but somehow I feel something. Something's wrong and I cant ignore it. _

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

The its-time-to-save-people-bell rang and Robin broke from his trance and got up lazily.

"DDDDuuuuude", cried out BB, "Are you dead in there? Your taking so long!"

"Im coming", Robin said.

Meanwhile at the front of the tower…

" Lets go!", cried Robin while getting on the T-car (or as Cyborg liked to call it, his baby lol).

"About time", Cyborg said starting the car.

While on the road

Robin's P.O.V

_When is this car ride going to end! Its taking like…3 hours! I cant stand it! Everywhere I go things remind me of her..look at that couple … that could've been me and Star there… I remember when I took her to our first date._

_Flashback (still in Robins mind)_

_As we entered the restaurant I felt like me and Star were being watched. I turned and found that a huge group of boys were following them._

"_Robin why do they follow us", that sweet voice told me._

"_I don't know", I said lieing. It was pretty obvious they were following us because Star looked extra hot than usual. She wore a dark purple strapless silk dress with a black lace choker, on it was a silver star hanging from it. She curled her hair and was wearing black heels. _

"_Robin", Star said, "Why do they continue to follow us?" _

"_Because your beautiful", I replied as I held the door for her. She was blushing furiously as she stepped inside. The group of boys were calling her babe and telling her if they could take a picture with her._

_Inside we were escorted to our table and I secretly told the waiter to give us a table far away from everyone else. Well , instead he did exactly the it was because he was to busy staring at Starfire. Maybe because he didn't want them to make out so he can have her. But who knows?_

"_Star, honey you use a fork for your food not you're hair", I chuckled as I said it. _(A/N: I know, I know, I stole it from The Little Mermaid)

"_Hehe ok", she said._

_After we were done we went out to grab a pizza for the others. _

Normal P.O.V

"Uuhh…Robin?", said a violet eyed girl (raven)

He woke up and found himself sitting in the car, Raven waving a hand over him, and in the background BB and Cyborg was handling something fat and chubby, with orange hair. As you all know it was Control Freak.

"Control Freak? What has he doing here? He hasn't attacked since.. uhh.. She.. uhh..Star left", Robin said scratching the back of his head.

BB and Cyborg already took care of Control Freak and wrapped him in thick, big red carpet. Cyborg was carrying him to his ride…or the jail truck.

"Wait! All I wanted to see was the beautiful alien princess….AH…Starfire! Were is my future bride?!", said the evil villain ( Ya right) Control Freak.

"Numero uno: dude she wouldn't date you even if you were the last dude one Earth and Numero dios: she's…well ya know…gone.", Beast Boy said, sadly.

"WHAT?!?!? This cant be! She was MY bride ONLY mine! You took her away from me didn't you BOY WONDER! THIS IS YOUR FALUT! I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!!", screamed Control Freak while the jail truck thingiee was taking him away.

"Talk about harsh", Raven said.

"Com'on. Ya'll better get some rest.", Cyborg said.

He was right about that rest thing you know. They looked miserable. Raven couldn't meditate anymore causing her powers to fail, BB couldn't sleep and missed hours of it, Cyborg was getting flabby, and finally Robin.

He was the most miserable of all of them even put together. He didn't sleep, didn't eat much (you know cuz he stared at the ceiling) , never trained anymore, and he was heartbroken. And this was all because of Starfire. Not in a bad way but they just all missed her.

It was a long, silent car ride back to the T tower. Nobody even dared say a word. Not even BB. Usually he'd be telling his cool (coughLAMEcough) jokes and Raven would be telling him to shut up.

Finally they were back home and were pooped. Without a word they headed straight to heir rooms.

"Hey Robin check this out", said Cy.

"What is it Cyborg", said Robin turning and headed towards the big computer.

"I was researching the chain of criminal attacks on Jump City.. and look at the pattern it's a ..a", Cyborg said.

"Slade", Robin said finishing Cy's sentence.

They were staring in awe as the screen showed dots (the dot are were crime took place) and formed a large S.

It was the Slade logo.

"What do you think this means?", Cyborg asked.

"I don't know but we better keep an eye out… this isn't a coincidence", Robin said studying the chart.

"Ya but for now we need to save our energy. Imma go hit the hay.", Cy said.

"You go ahead im going to do some reaserch.", Robin said.

"Suit yourself, just don't wake up so late the next morning", Cy yawned.

"Just go Ill be fine"

Cyborg left and then came in Raven.

"Robin its time we need to talk", the goth said, " Beast Boy and Cyborg were to chicken to talk to you about Starfire so I, once again, need to finish the job."

Just hearing Starfire's name made him feel bad, or was it guilty?

Robin sighed, " I guess its time you should know."

Raven was really surprised by his answer, she thought he would be all like, "Mind your own business". But the truth was it was all of their business, BB and Cy's too. There all friends anyway.

"I think it's better to explain you in my mind", Robin replied.

Raven started chanting her three famous words and she came into Robin's mind.

* * *

_Flashback Robin P.O.V_

_It was a beautiful Valentines Day. I hopped on to my bike to look for Star but I couldn't find her anywhere. With a batch of roses in my hand I thought of every where she loved to be in._

"_The park!", I realized and took a turn for the park._

_I arrived there to find my sweetie. With someone else.. Red –X. The sight burned my eyes, staining it with the horrible vision of them together laying on top of a bench, looking at the horizon on the lake. Starfire laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Did you tell Robin about us cutie?", Red-X said._

"_No I have not my love he is a fool who cannot see I am truly not interested in his stupid relationship. But I love you.", the redhead said. (A/N: Hey that rhymes! Redhead said! Hehe)_

_I stood there behind them angry and shocked as they started in a long make out session. _

_I threw the roses on the ground and ran for my bike and rode home. There was gonna be fireworks when she came home._

* * *

_Back at the T tower…._

_We were at the living room. The time was 12 midnight._

"_Robin, why do you call me at this time of night?", Star said._

"_You came back this late and you know why. You cant stop fooling me because its over.", Robin yelled._

"_Robin, what are you talking about?", Starfire cried in tears._

"_Don't act like you don't know.", Robin was now furious and now was shouting, "You betrayed me you and Red-X can be together because I don't love you anymore!"_

"_Robin no! Please what is"-_

"_Star, get out of my face I don't ever want to see you again… Goodbye.", Robin said and walked away leaving a teary eyed Starfire._

Reality

Raven gasped at the horror of the scene.

"Robin how could she do that to you?", Raven said, "Are you sure you saw that? My physics are telling me that it's a lie."

"Ya I saw it with my own two eyes Raven", the masked boy said.

Raven held her head and concentrated.

"Robin there is really something wrong here, I can feel something else. Its"-

The bell rang alerting the Titans that there was trouble afoot. The big computer screen and blinked an S… for Slade.

"Slade", Robin said.

DUN DUN DUN!!! If you listened to music while you were reading this fic then wasn't it awesome? If you didn't im disappointed in you. (hehe JK)

Next Chappie: What deos Slade have to do with this break-up? And is Starfire guilty or innocent? Find out in the next Chapter, The Cold Truth.

Oh look at that! Is that what I think it is? It's a review button! Press it plz! Review my arts of literature! I will appreciate it. And I will go on a hunger strike if you don't. (JK haha)


	4. The Cold Truth

Welcome! Welcome all! To the 3rd Chapter of my fan fiction! Now to reveal the mystery of the break up of Starfire and Robin! Who will be right who will be wrong? Lets find out!

The Cold Truth

* * *

Starfire's P.O.V

I was in my favorite ball gown and I was at a humish, a Tamaran ball. My dress was designed for the royalty. It was light purple at the top, black at the hips, and dark purple at the bottom.

I should be down there having fun with the others at the humish my mind told me. But my heart said to go back to Earth. I sighed looking up at the sky. I was looking at the many stars while sitting down at the top of the castle. I remembered the times I used to look at the sky back at Earth. It was truly most beautiful there for the sky did not have many clouds and it did not have eight moons like my planet.

I stood up to come back to the humish and I walked over to turn the handle of the door but I found that it was locked.

"You wont be going anywhere.", Slade said and took out a sharp needle.

"Slade? What are you doing here?", I said and gasped.

"Its part of my plan.", He said as he stabbed me in the left shoulder.

I tried to defend myself but I felt the lids of my eyes close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Back at Earth (Starfire's P.O.V)

* * *

I woke up finding myself chained to the wall at my feet and hands. What was I doing here? This is Slade's doing for he has brought me here. It was a rather old abandoned warehouse.

I need to escape and return to my planet before father starts to worry. I tried my starbolts and the chains did not bulge a bit.

I tried my Tamaran strength but I found it was hard to move. The chains may have been from Secter-9 for this planet contains certain metals to captivate people from my home planet. Then I saw a tall muscular figure standing in the shadows, watching me. He walked towards my location.

* * *

At the tower Normal P.O.V

* * *

Where we last picked off the bell rang and it was Slade. Beast Boy came in and Cy soon did to.

"Dude why would someone be doing crime at this time?", BB said still in his Batman PJs, "Don't they have a life?"

"I wish they did but right now Slade is involved in this one. That means we better get going. His layer is in a warehouse."

They all hopped in the T car and drove off.

* * *

Back to Star

* * *

"WHAT? No! You were the one who broke my relationship with Robin! Why would you do such a thing?", Starfire screamed. Tears streamed down her face and she was struggling to break free. The mysterious man was Slade and he told Star what Robin saw. She didn't take it so well.

"Yes its true, child.", Slade said, "But if he really loved you he would've gave you a chance to explain. If you accept to be my apprentice we will defeat him together and the Titans."

"I do not accept! I wish to be home now please!", Star cried.

"If I cant convince you Ill just drug you.", Slade said. He took out a needle like the one before but the Titans barged in.

"Stop!", yelled Robin.

Robin locked his masked eyes on her.

_She looks like an angel, thought Robin, Her dress fits her curves well._

Star caught Robin staring at her and his head turned quickly to the side.

"Titans Go!", yelled Robin.

BB, Cyborg, and Raven attacked at the Slade-bots while Robin ran over to Slade and battled him.

Starfire was watching them in the sidelines and pulled on the chains. She wanted to help them and return to Tamaran. But she couldn't the chains were holding her tight.

Slade and Robin were in deep combat. Kicks and punches flew to their faces and Robin was getting a little tired but Slade was dodging all of them and wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Why did you kidnap her?", robin said launching a kick in front of Slades face witch he quickly dodged.

"Face it Robin you couldn't defeat her even if she was blind. So I had to go with a plan to make her my apprentice.", Slade said grabbing Robin's leg and flipped him to the ground. Robin stood up and continued to fight.

"What exactly was your little plan?", Robin said as he punched Slade's stomach.

"Well you see Boy Wonder, I sent a clone Starfire and clone Red-X to the park that same day you ended your relationship.", Slade said kicking robins face.

Robin was now on the ground looking up to Slade saying, "That only meant that..that…."

"That you saw Red-X and Starfire's clones at the park and you broke up with the real Starfire.", Slade said.

Raven saw and heard what they were doing and so did Star. Raven, now furious, walked out of the sea of Slade minions and walked in the Robin and Slade battle.

Raven threw as many barrels of who knows what at Slade with her powers.

"How could you do such a thing!", She said as she started to fight Slade.

Robin now discovered what was the cold truth, he ran to Starfire pulling as hard as he could on the chains that tied her down.

"Starfire Im so sorry please forgive me.", he repeated and repeated to her as he tried to break her loose.

"Robin I can not forgive you Slade was right, if you truly loved me you would have given me a chance to explain. When I am free of these chains I will go back to my planet."

"Star, please no. I love you and I missed you so much please come back.", Robin said now kneeling to her and stroking her cheek.

"Robin! We have to go theres to many of them!", BB said in the middle of the sea of minions.

"BB's right we have to go with her or without her.", Cy said

"Robin we have to go.. now.", Raven came over and said. She had cuts on her face and legs, bruises on her arms, and her cape was torn.

Cyborg grabbed Robin by the cape and pulled him away from Starfire.

"Sorry man, but we have to go.", he said pulling out a cloth and putting it over Robin. Robin felt his eye lids droop and he was sleeping.

"Please no! Do not leave me!", Star cried out tears in her eyes once again.

They soon left and the minions were cleaning the mess they made.

"And that's the cold truth", Slade said coming over to her with the needle in hand.

Star yelped at the pain the needle felt on her skin.

* * *

That was sad..*tear. Poor Star. Now I know why you guys keep telling me that.

The next Chapiees gonna be about: What happened to Star? The Titans are gonna find out when she pays them a visit…..

* * *

You wanna know how badly I want you to review? Ok then.

…..Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Por favor. Gracias.


	5. Bring Me to life

Yay! I know how to do Chapters now (puts on party hat)! I am getting really good at this! Im just really depressed right now though (sigh). Its to hard to explain so Ill just give you a summary of the last Chapter cuz I feel like it and I think you guys didn't get the last one to much.

Summary: Robin and his gang (titans) came to save Star. Robin and Star finds out that their relationship was ruined by none other than the mischievous devil Slade. Slade sent a Star and X clone to the park to put on a show for Robin. Robin came back come to break up with Star. He fought till the end, or until Cyborg dragged him out of the fight. They left Star in the evil hands of Slade.

Bring me to life

At the T tower

"Dude we didn't have to leave Star behind, I feel kinda guilty.", BB said stinging away from the pain of the rubbing alcohol.

"We all feel like that. But we were in deep trouble, Raven is still recovering from the fight she and Slade had. There was no other way we could've saved her the chains were to strong even for me to break.", Cy said putting a hand on Robins shoulder.

Robin smacked his hand out and said, "We could've saved her! If it wasn't for my lazy ass team she would be here safe and sound! This is your fault. Im going to my room."

"You blame this on us! This is your fault dude! You're the one who broke up with her in the first place and started this whole thing!", BB screamed at him while he was going to his room.

Robin payed no attention to BB he kept walking to his room but deep down inside he knew it was his fault.

He came into his room and plopped himself on the bed. He fell in a deep sleep dreaming of her.

* * *

_Dream_

"_Star! Thank god! Im here don't worry!", robin ran to her dieing body._

_Robin found Starfire at the warehouse in this dream. But she was limp and she had bruises all over, she lost her orange color, and she was almost covered in blood. Robin was now close to her he was trying to remove the chains but couldn't._

"_Do not…. Its to late", the dyeing beauty said._

"_Its never to late Star, please hold on", he took her hand._

"_NO!", she slapped his hand off, "This is your doing! You carelessly ended our perfect relationship! Get away from me! For I am dyeing and my last wish is for you to stay as far away from me as possible."_

"_No Star don't say that.", tears started to form in his eyes._

"_It has already begun..", a massive black goo formed below her, swallowing her, "He will be back", and with that the black gooy thing devoured her._

"_NO! STARFIRE!", yelled Boy Wonder._

* * *

Reality

"NO!", Robin sat up from a dream, actually a nightmare.

_What she mean by he'll be back?, he thought, It was a bad dream. Just a dream. A bad one. _

He got up realizing his nap turned to be a good nights sleep. It was a beautiful sunny morning.

_I remember she loved days like this, he thought, Wherever she is Ill find her. I'd better start searching if I wanna find her._

He got dressed in his regular outfit and heard a sudden crash. He ran to the main room and saw there was a hole in the wall.

"Dude whoever did this Cy's gonna be pissed! He barley fixed that side of the wall!", BB said coming to see what was the nosie.

Cy soon came in and his expression was just priceless, "YO! Who did this! I just fixed that! Whoever did this is gonna get some butt-whoopin!", He said.

"Robin! Look out!", Raven screamed.

A large starbolt flung at him and almost killed him. They all rubbed their eyes to make sure that their vision was clear because what they saw was unbelievable.

Coming out of the dust stood… Starfire.

She was wearing something no one has ever seen. She was wearing skinny jeans (I've always wanted her to wear that! I'm a skinny jean fan I wear them like almost everyday!), black fishnet gloves that only came up to her wrist, sleek black high heels, and a black tank-topish midriff.

"Star! Why did you do that?", yelled Cyborg while he helped Robin get up.

"My master sent me only for a mere message. I will attack tonight. I will eliminate all of you. Prepare yourself.", evil Star said.

And with that she was off.

"Dudes what now?", BB said

* * *

Sorry this one wasn't to long its just that im trying to update as fast as I can. So ya.

Preview of the next Chapter: The Titans prepare themselves for the fight of their life.

The title, Preparations, coming out in my fan fic soon.

* * *

You know what I want. Review.


	6. Preparations

Summary: Last time we read about the Titans they were in deep duty. Star has returned and she is evil. But why? Keep reading to find out?

* * *

Preparations 

They stared. Stared at the broken wall. Wondering who would fix it because Cyborg clearly wouldn't do it. But mostly because of the indecent that happened earlier today.

But finally BB broke the silence.

"So why is she evil?"

"I know why. Bryzantine, it's a fluid that gets into the bloodstream and takes over the mind. Slade must have gave her a shot of it.", Cyborg said with a very serious look in his face.

"SSSOOO.. she's evil?", BBsaid scratching his head.

"Whats wrong with him?"

"We don't know.. or care", Raven replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't defeat her, she's invincible and she's one of us", Robin spoke up, "Or was one."

There was a long silence from all of them. And, of course, Beast Boy had to break it.

"We need a plan"

"That's…. a good idea.", Raven said.

"Im full of good ideas."

"Well what exactly was your plan?"

"Uhh…"

"Cyborg you go find a cure for the Bryzan-thing.", BB said.

"That was actually a good plan. And its Bryzantine stupid.", replied Cy.

Cyborg was searching for a cure, Raven meditated, BB bragged about his lately good ideas, and Robin.. what was he doing? Well looking through Stars room of course.

* * *

Robins P.O.V

I come into this room almost everyday. She didn't leave anything behind when she left I just come here by habit.

I sat on her bed remembering the times we talked and talked for hours.

But whats the use? Me sitting here wont help the team.

I got up and walked over to the other side of the room where the door was. Then I tripped, for no reason there was nothing that tripped my foot but that was when I saw it.

I looked under the bed. There was something under there.

I reached out my hand to grab it.

It was a stack of photos. The pictures showed many happy faces of..me.

Now I felt more guilty. I laid there looking through the stack.

How could I be so stupid? She really was in love with me. All this time she didn't do anything wrong. I would do anything to hold her, be with her, kiss her.

I jumped at the sound of powerful knocking on the door.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Robin stood up to open the door. In came Cyborg.

"I found the cure, its memory. When the Bryzantine takes over the mind, it clears the memory. We need something for her to remember and snap her out of the shot. And fast befo-

There was a loud boom coming from the main room (you know the one with the big couch) and was shocked to see that the door was knocked down. And out from the dust came out Starfire.

"Starfire! You need to remember! Were your friends!", Robin yelled running towards her.

Starfire responded by throwing a large starbolt at him.

Robin quickly doged it and now was hiding behind Cyborg (kinda).

"Dudes what do we do? Shes gonna kick our butts if we don't do something.", BB said running around in circles.

Star showered the titans withas many starbolts she could throw. Some hit them some didn't. After she had stopped to save her energy, there was only one titan left. It was Robin. The rest of the team were to unconscious to fight.

Robin got up and out of the dust and knew what he had to do in order to save his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------haha! I will stop here for now! I promise Ill update faster though!

Next chapter: Robin does what he has to do. Will it be fighting Star or fleeing the battle? Stay toned in the next chapter, The Showdown.

That's my next chapter byes for now!

* * *

I don't want just three reviews, I mean it!


	7. The Showdown

I know this is to much but I had to put it in my story before began. If you don't wanna read the whole thing I don't blame you. **But you have to read number 8 that is the best advice Ive ever gotten in my life.**

* * *

Written By Regina Brett, 90 years old, of The Plain Dealer, Cleveland

, Ohio "To celebrate growing older, I once wrote the 45 lessons life

taught me.

It is the most-requested column I've ever written."

My odometer rolled over to 90 in August, so here is the column once

more:

1. Life isn't fair, but it's still good.

2. When in doubt, just take the next small step.

3. Life is too short to waste time hating anyone.

4. Your job won't take care of you when you are sick. Your friends and

parents will. Stay in touch .

5. Pay off your credit cards every month.

6. You don't have to win every argument. Agree to disagree.

7. Cry with someone. It's more healing than crying alone.

8. It's OK to get angry with God. He can take it.

9. Save for retirement starting with your first paycheck.

10. When it comes to chocolate, resistance is futile.

11. Make peace with your past so it won't screw up the present.

12 It's OK to let your children see you cry.

13. Don't compare your life to others. You have no idea what their

journey is all about.

14. If a relationship has to be a secret, you shouldn't be in it.

15. Everything can change in the blink of an eye. But don't worry; God

never blinks.

16. Take a deep breath. It calms the mind.

17. Get rid of anything that isn't useful, beautiful or joyful.

18. Whatever doesn't kill you really does make you stronger.

19. It's never too late to have a happy childhood. But the second one

is up to you and no one else.

20. When it comes to going after what you love in life, don't take no

for an answer.

21. Burn the candles, use the nice sheets, wear the fancy lingerie.

Don't save it for a special occasion. Today is special.

22. Over prepare, then go with the flow.

23. Be eccentric now. Don't wait for old age to wear purple.

24. The most important sex organ is the brain.

25. No one is in charge of your happiness but you.

26. Frame every so-called disaster with these words 'In five years,

will this matter?'

27. Always choose life.

28. Forgive everyone everything.

29. What other people think of you is none of your business.

30. Time heals almost everything. Give time time.

31. However good or bad a situation is, it will change.

32. Don't take yourself so seriously. No one else does.

33. Believe in miracles.

34. God loves you because of who God is, not because of anything you

did or didn't do.

35. Don't audit life. Show up and make the most of it now.

36. Growing old beats the alternative -- dying young.

37. Your children get only one childhood.

38. All that truly matters in the end is that you loved.

39. Get outside every day. Miracles are waiting everywhere.

40 If we all threw our problems in a pile and saw everyone else's,we'd

grab ours back.

41. Envy is a waste of time. You already have all you need.

42. The best is yet to come.

43. No matter how you feel, get up, dress up and show up.

44. Yield.

45. Life isn't tied with a bow, but it's still a gift."

Its estimated 93% won't forward this. If you are one of the 7% who

will, forward this with the title '7%'.

I'm in the 7%.

Remember that I will always share my spoon with you !

Friends are the family that we choose for ourselves.

* * *

The Showdown

Robin was running as fast as he could to the hospital. He brought the unconscious bodies of his only friends there and now he was running back to the tower where she was waiting. Starfire.

He knew she was still there. He ran to the door witch had been knocked down. He came inside and he started his search for her.

_Where could she be?, thought Robin, She cant be gone I need to talk to her. Hopefully she will listen. You can do this Grayson._

Robin needed only one more spot to check if she was in the tower. In her room.

He crept inside and saw a dark figure waiting for him, sitting on the bed.

"S-S-Star-ar-fire?", his voice cracked from his nervousness.

He walked slowly to the dark figure and put one hand on its shoulder. But he felt sleepy, he didn't know why.

The figure was a stuffed bear. The lights mysteriously turned on. Robin lazily turned around still feeling sleepy. Starfire. She was standing next to the light switch on the wall.

Robin felt a pain at the back of his head and touched it to examine the spot where it hurt.

He felt a needle, no a dart took place where the wounded part of his neck hurt the most.

"No.. Starfire, please", he said before he fell to the ground defeated.

* * *

Robins P.O.V

* * *

_Oh man what happened last night? Why deos my head hurt so much._

Then it all came back to me. What happened last night was terrible. I need to bring her back to reality, the team, and I need to bring her back to me. I missed her so much and just seeing her makes me happy, even if she dosent remember who I am and shes trying to kill me. I still love her and I wanna tell her how much I did miss her. Then maybe she'll remember. That's the only cure for her anyways.

_I need to get up. What? Whats this? Im-im chained to the wall._

I tried to break the grip of the chains but it was no use.

_I need my tools. Where is it? No I cant reach it, its to far. She mustve put it there. Well she was always smart so it wasn't a surprise she did that._

I stared at the belt far away from me. It was laying on a table in front of me. I should get comfortable I think im gonna be here long. I looked around to see where I was and I quickly knew where.

_Im still at the tower. This is where I cuff the criminals to ask them questions. _

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Starfire came in the room where robin was and she had a mean look that would scare a kid to his twenties. She was beautiful but dead serious mad. Just before you could think she couldn't get any mad then this she gave a wicked grin at Robin. It wasn't a friendly grin it was one of those grins that showed that the person who do something bad to you.

_What is she gonna do to me?, thought Robin._

"Now my plan will be accomplished as you watch your beloved city crumble into pieces. Slade is dead I no longer work for that impeccable fool.", she spoke up, "He only wanted to kill you himself. But I have other plans for you. I will do so for vengeance. You have made me suffer for these long six months and you left me helpless with Slade. He had told me what had happened when my memory was lost.

"N-no Star you killed him?"

"I believe it was his time. And my name is Koriand'r you are to call me that Starfire no longer exisits."

"Star don't say that. You have to remember. Slade tricked you he erased your memory."

"I have told you not to call me that!"

She threw a starbolt at him and he bled a little but still hurt like hell.

"Koriand'r", he said trying to pronounce it correctly, "You are a titan. Don't you remember the good times we both shared together? Please."

"I do not know what you speak of" 

And with that she was off, leaving Robin with a gallon of tears ready to come out from his eyes.

* * *

Aw poor Robin. Don't worry though when all seems bad there is always hope.

Next Chapter: Robin makes out a plan to win back Star. Meanwhile the titans wake up at the hospital and goes on a search for Robin in the next chapter, The wind.

* * *

Come on you just have to press that button. Its so persuading. Come on. For me? review? Please?


	8. The Wind

Hello again. Ive been waiting for you. (evil laugh)

Welcome, Welcome to another Chapter of my fan fic, The Pieces of My Heart! I didn't actually think that I'd go this far with the story honestly! Well I'm glad I did.

* * *

The Wind

"Dudes where are we?", BB said getting up off the hospital bed.

"How did we get here? Last thing I remember is that Star kicked our butts. Really hard.", Cyborg said getting up to.

"We need to find Robin. We cant waste any time he might be in trouble", a blank voice said stepping out from behind them. The voice belonged to Raven. "Well search at the tower"

* * *

_At The Tower (Robins P.O.V)_

_I've been crying the whole night nonstop. But this isn't her fault its mine. If I hadn't gave her a chance to explain then this wouldn't even happen. I deserve what I get._

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Starfire threw the door open and walked in looking as beautiful as ever.

"You may eat.", she said throwing a dish with yellow mush on it.

"Thank..you.. Koriand'r", he replied carefully.

"Save your energy you are soon going to battle"

"Yes"

She left slamming the door. Robin picked up the dish and ate some of it.

_This is pretty good, he thought, But what does she mean by battle?_

* * *

With the titans

BB stepped in front of the knocked down door and a big sigh.

"Lets go in", Cy said.

They quietly crept inside being cautious. They began there search for the masked boy and the now evil red head.

"My machines are picking up life signals, from down the basement", Cy spoke up.

"How many?", Raven asked.

"Two"

* * *

Down in the Basement

_What is that peculiar sound I hear?, Starfire asked herself, They have come._

She walked down to the room where she locked Robin and unchained him, but she wasn't surprised that he didn't attack.

"You will fight with your friends. And you will die with your friends", She said pushing him out of the room.

_I have to find them, thought Robin._

* * *

"Dudes is that Robin?", BB said squinting his eyes to the dark figure coming down the hall.

"It better be", Cyborg said loading is arm into a cannon.

"Wait! Cyborg! Its me.", Robin ran to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but right now we need to find the cure for her"

"What'll make her remember though?"

"Good question, I have an answer for that", Robin said with a grin in his face.

* * *

Dunn dunn DUNN! What is Robin talking about? What is Star planning? What is that thing coming out of my ceiling? Oh,its nothing.

Sorry the Chapter was to short! Its cuz I wanna update as fast as I can and I really don't like keeping people waiting.

Next Chapter: Robin tries to make his plan come true but Star needs to corporate. Just what is his plan? Find out in, The Cure.

Adios amigos!

* * *

Do you know what Review buttons are for? Well, reviewing! You should try it out.

I dare you! REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! Thank you for you time.


	9. The Cure

Thank you all people who reviewed! I love you guys so much.. give me a moment.. tear.

I just checked my gmail and I found lots of reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!

I feel proud.

Happy news: My mom bought me apple sauce!

Sad news: My brother ate it all.

But who cares lets see what's Robins plan is!

* * *

The Cure

"What exactly is your plan?", Raven's blank voice said.

"Well.. uhh", Robin was then interrupted by a huge BANG! And it came from behind them.

BB turned into a T-rex, Cyborg transformed his arm into a cannon, and Raven formed black aura around her hands. Out of the dust came out, Starfire.

"Dudes! What are we gonna do? Were toast!", BB said switching back into human form.

"Try to make her unconscious but don't hurt her", Robin called out.

He took out a smoke bomb thing and threw it at Starfire. She caught it with two hands and crushed it like a tin can. Raven threw as much as she could find but she was soon unconscious due to a rather large starbolt. T-rex BB swung his tail at Star but she caught it and flipped him over. Cyborg shot his laser cannon at her and it worked once but she came up to him and ripped it apart from his shoulder and he fell with no arm.

_Its my turn, _Robin said getting out two birdarangs out of his belt.

He threw it at her but she quickly dodged that.

_If only she could stop attacking me and I could talk some sense into her._

"Starfire listen to me. Slade drugged you and h" he was stopped by a starbolt which left him dizzy a little. He shook it out and he tryed once more. He ran up to Star dodging the starbolts that tried to hit him. He grabbed her by the arms and talked to her.

"He wanted you to kill me. Slade was using you an", Robin was interrupted this time by Starfire's eye lasers.

"My name is Koriand'r and you will refer me only to that"

Robin woke up at the other side of the room and saw his stomach was gushing out a small amount of blood. He needed to make his plan work or Starfire might kill him and no one will be able to stop her. He got up slowly finding Raven still unconscious, Cyborg looked dead, and BB was fighting but losing to Starfire.

Cheetah BB dodged Star's shower of starbolts. But the green titan fell to a starbolt which hit him at the back of his neck.

"Surrender you have no hope. You might as well die here with your friends.", the red head goddess said as she held a starbolt up to his face.

"I still have hope and I will bring you back", Robin said running up to her and holding her helplessly down for the tender kiss.

It lasted for about five minutes but it seemed forever to them. Star's starbolt faded in her hand and Robin stopped to look at her. She fell unconscious too. But his plan all along worked.

He carried the titans and the once titan to the infirmary. He waited sleeplessly for them to wake up but he wanted Star the most.

He fell in a deep sleep hoping the next day would be better.

* * *

This is my favorite chapter! I reread it and I liked it! And by the way, Cyborg wont die so don't worry. He needs a new arm though.

Next chapter: the titans wakeup but what is to become of the cured Starfire? Will she stay of will she leave to her planet? Its up to Robin to talk some sense into her, again.

That's the next chapter and *sniff* the last one. One more chapter readers! *tear* its been a long road.

* * *

If you don't review I will hunt you down! (jk) just review so I can move on with my life please. With a cherry on top. Review. Now.


	10. Picking Up the Pieces of My Heart

This is *sniff* the last chapter. I'd like to thank all the readers and the readers who reviewed. Thank you.

This was my first fan fiction and it has come to an end but the characters in the story will live there life as we find something else to read.

Anyways this story is going to have a song at the end like a songfic but in case you're wondering what song it is you have to find out and see!

Happy news: I have a new Taylor Lautner poster…the one with his shirt off.

Sad news: I accidentally kicked my baby dog but he's ok.

* * *

Picking Up the Pieces of My Heart

"Robin. Robin!", Raven said as she shook him out of his sleep.

"Huh? Who? Ra-raven? Your ok?", he said snapping out of his sleep.

"Ya were all fine but Star, she's gone"

"No! I have to find her!", he ran up to the roof. Star's favorite place.

He opened the door and revealed a goddess with crimson red hair. Full of tears.

"Starfire?"

"Robin?", she cried standing up. She was in regular uniform by the way. She floated up and fell.

"Robin I can not fly. I need to go back to my home planet."

"No Starfire. Don't go.", he said stepping in front of her.

"Robin I refuse to forgive you."

"I understand if you won't forgive me because I shouldn't even thought that you would cheat on me, but hear me out. I love you and I want you back. I miss you. I've been praying for you to come back. I lost the most important thing in my life and I want it back. Star you belong here, with us, with me.", Robin said while tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

" Robin I", she was interrupted by the sudden kiss the Boy Wonder gave her.

"I forgive you", Star said between the kiss.

"You might be needing this", Robin said breaking the kiss and holding out a titan communicator in front of her.

"Oh Robin!", cried out Star.

They sat there at the edge of the tower. They lived their lives happily this time. They grew strong together and nothing separated them. Everything was back to normal. BB told jokes, Cyborg teased BB daily, and Raven was reading books again. Slade was back to no surprise and wanted revenge but the titans defeated him together. Starfire and Robin had a baby together and never been more happier.

_Sometimes you gotta go though the pain to experience the happiness_

* * *

(cue music)

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where Ive become so numb

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

-CHORUS-  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

Now that I know what Im without  
You cant just leave me  
Breathe into me and {make me real  
Bring me  
To life

-CHORUS-  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

{Bring me to life  
[Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside]  
{Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

[All of this I, I cant believe I couldnt see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]

Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
{Dont let me die here(It most be something wrong)  
Bring me to life

-CHORUS-  
[wake me up] Wake me up inside  
[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside  
[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark  
[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run  
[I cant wake up] Before I come undone  
[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

Bring me to life  
[Ive been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside]  
Bring me to life 

------The end------

That's all folks! And I know I know the song is Bring Me to Life. If you didn't know that then now you know. I just had to put that song. Its so cool!

No more new chapters…

Check out my newest fan fic called Cyborg, BB and the bet! It's a really funny story with robstar romance. Good for the depressed. Keep your nose clean kiddies!

* * *

Keep reviewing. I like it when you do that. All you have to do is press that review button and no harm will be done…


End file.
